Juice: Official Cuddler
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: New series, Juice: Official Cuddler, all one-shots will be stand alone stories featuring Juice with different members of SAMCROW cuddling, hugging etc. Story is rated M for different reasons. I. Chibs/Juice, II. Happy/Juice, III. Tig/Juice, IV. Jax/Juice, more chapters than this might pop up along the way :) R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter and first story in my Juice: Official Cuddler "series", all chapters are stand alone stories and will feature Juice with different members of SAMCROW cuddling, hugging etc. very cute and fluffy ;) This story is rated M because I haven't decided yet if there's to be any smexy slash time in some of them and want to be on the safe side with the rating, also I might take up some heavier subjects which can be unpleasant or trigger reactions for some.**

 **This first story is as you can read below a Chibs/Juice story because seriously there's so much going on between those two! All the time! I'm a big fan of slashing them together. Well read and enjoy and please review and tell me what you think of the story! This is my first SoA fanfic, I've written for other fandoms but not for this one and so I'm a bit nervous about how it turned out :)**

 **-PsychoBlonde-**

 **CHIBS/JUICE**

Chibs was in a bad mood, it was as if everything that could have gone wrong that day had and he could not wait to be able to fall into bed and forget the day ever happened. Especially when his bad luck almost had lost the club a buyer, luckily Jax was a smooth talker and had managed to save the situation. This was also the reason why he was heading for the clubhouse rather than where the rest of the club was heading, minus Juice, who had been tasked the day before with fixing the security cameras and so was not with them. Letting out a long suffering sigh, Chibs sped down the road back to Charming; he could not wait to get back, throw his feet up on the table and just relax.

Parking his bike, Chibs shuffled into the clubhouse, it was quiet inside the only noise was coming from the kitchen. There was also a very enticing aroma coming from there and so Chibs made an educated guess about who was cooking. It was a standing rule that the only ones allowed to use the kitchen for actually cooking by the members was Bobby and Juice, as they were the only ones who knew how to cook, and would not burn down the building, after the new Prospects disastrous attempt at cooking and almost burning down the clubhouse he had also been banned from the kitchen by Gemma, Bobby and Juice.

"Oi Juicy lad? You cooking?"

"Chibs?" Juice popped his head out from the kitchen door, beaming at Chibs.

"What're ye cookin'?"

"Pasta. Are the others back? I didn't hear any bikes," said Juice while he looked at Chibs.

"Only me, bad luck's been following me 'round the whole day," muttered Chibs angrily.

"Oh okay, the prospect's outside doing some cleaning up and Gemma is visiting Unser. Food's ready in a minute," said Juice as Chibs helped himself to a beer.

They ate in silence, or well as silently as Juice could be for a longer period of time. Not that Chibs minded, listening to Juice prattling on about the new security cameras and other techno savvy things whilst using computer jargon was somewhat relaxing even though he did not understand a word of it. Maybe that was the reason, it was easier to tune it out and then tune back when he only understood every other word or so, as he could not get more lost on the subject than he already was when the younger man started talking. Not that Juice seemed to mind, he was happily chatting away about his day between bites, once in a while stopping as if he forgot what he was going to say.

"Thanks for the food juicy boy, it was good."

"So you liked it?" asked Juice as he finished his own beer.

"I ate it all didn't I?" commented Chibs as he petted Juice on the head.

Chibs moved over to the sofa so that Juice could clear away the plates and the little food that was left, he supposed the prospect would get the remaining food when he was done cleaning. Sinking down with a tired groan, Chibs was not sure if he ever wanted to get up, he was happy enough to just lay there for the rest of his life and not do anything except watch some TV and drink beer. He almost did not notice Juice, who was done cleaning up joining him on the sofa, with a new beer for both of them in hand. Moving around a bit, Chibs made room for Juice beside him where he was sitting so that the younger Puerto Rican could lean against him. Well, snuggle up against Chibs was what Juice was doing.

Moving around a bit Juice settled down nestled into Chibs' side on the sofa, a small contented purr escaping him. It was absolutely no secret among the club members that Juice liked to cuddle, even craved it to a certain point and that he was the best one to cuddle with if you felt down or just tired in general. It was even completely acceptable to hug and cuddle Juice; it was not acceptable to do those things with other males, only Juice, otherwise they better find themselves a croweater or old lady.

"Bad day?" murmured Juice.

"Aye ye could say that…," muttered Chibs as his fingers absentmindedly stroked Juice's shoulder.

The best part about cuddling with Juice was that he did not ask any questions. Bringing his arm under and circling it around Juice's waist, Chibs pulled the younger man into his lap, his hold on Juice's waist tightening until their bodies were pressed together. Juice was making small content noises into Chibs' neck, as he pressed himself closer to the Scotsman. Chibby-hugs were some of the best hugs Juice knew of and he was going to take all out of them when he could, who knew if Chibby at some point would not want to hug him anymore? And so Juice never said no to a chance at hugging his grumpy friend.

"Hey I clea… oh… umm…" It was the prospect.

Juice glared over the back of the sofa at the Prospect, mentally willing the annoying idiot to go away and leave them alone. Chibby needed some cuddly time and though the prospect new of Juice's position as official cuddler inside the club, this was the first time he had actually seen it and so Juice did not want the guy's reaction to ruin the mood or push Chibs away from Juice. Luckily, Lanky Luke (the prospect) seemed to catch on to whatever threatening message Juice was conveying, with his eyes, as he slowly backed away and headed outside. With a proud smile over his victory Juice turned his attention back to the man in whose lap he was sitting. If Chibby was feeling down, then Juice would do his best to try and make things better, and what better way to do this than by some extra-special-Juice-cuddle-time? Humming softly Juice moved around so that he was straddling Chibs, circling his arms around the older man's neck, their bodies pressed tightly together.

* * *

Soo did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought! Next story will be featuring Happy and Juice (Happy Juice wihiii :P).

I apologize if there are spelling/grammar mistakes in the text, english is my third language but I do try my best to catch them but I don't always see them :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY/JUICE**

"Why do we have to do this? The guy's a creep!" whispered Juice.

"Prez told us to do it and so we do it."

Juice sighed at Happy's short statement as he slumped down into the flea-bitten sofa in their motel room. Juice and Happy were stationed in a dingy motel with Stuart Carney, a sleazeball on all accounts, who was being protected by the sons until the next day when an important deal was going to go down. To put it simply Juice did not like the man or the way he looked at him. Happy did not seem bothered by Carney's behavior, but then again the Tacoma Killer was not bothered by much. Sometimes Juice wished he could be as cool and collected, but it was quite a lot to ask for and highly unlikely to ever happen.

"Well princess, why don't you get me a beer," said Carney as he eyes Juice with hungry eyes.

"Get it yourself, asshole." Happy spoke from where he was sitting, cleaning his gun.

Juice watched as Carney looked at the Killer, opened his mouth only to shut it again without any sounds leaving him. Even Carney was smart enough to not mouth off against Happy, and certainly scared enough of the biker to not defy him publicly. Not that Juice would mind, he was not usually prone to violence but Carney… well he was a creep.

No one said much, and with this Juice did not include Carney in his statement, the man whined and whined about being bored and made inappropriate remarks. Not to talk about the endless noises he made whilst pigging out on pizza. At some point Juice got really tired of listening to the sleaze but there was not much he could do about it, after all even if he did say something the chance of Carney stopping was very small. Carney was more likely to do the complete opposite actually. And so instead Juice tried to put as much space as possible between them.

Juice almost panicked when Happy put away his gun and announced that he was going to the store for some more cigarettes. He did not want to be left alone with Carney but one of them had to stay and make sure the man was safe. Praying that Happy would be back ASAP in his mind, Juice gave the tattooed man his best loopy grin before the door closed in his face.

"How nice, we're finally alone princess," said Carney a smirk forming on his face.

"Fuck off, Carney."

Juice suddenly felt very tired, Carney was smirking at him but did not do anything more. Juice was not sure if he was supposed to be relieved or worried about it. The silence was heavy, Juice tried to relax but it was not easy.

"Come on princess I'm bored, entertain me!"

"No."

"Fine. I'll just entertain myself then," commented Carney.

Juice did not have time to react before Carney was on top of him. He was not weak but he was not exactly big especially compared to someone like Carney. The man was tall and broad over the shoulders, similar to Happy's build. Juice was panicking; Carney was on top of him using his weight to pin him down, hands roaming and groping Juice. Carney had just pressed his tongue inside Juice's mouth in a violent kiss when there was a loud slam and suddenly Carney was no longer on top of him.

"Fuck's going on?!" growled Happy as he gave Carney a kick in the stomach for good measures.

"Nothing, just having some fun dude," panted Carney as he got to his feet.

"Really? Didn't look like fucking nothing to me."

Juice watched as Happy dragged Carney by the scruff of his collar to the smaller bedroom in the motel, punching Carney in the face a few times before he locked the door on the man. Juice was still on the sofa his clothes rumpled and by the stinging feeling in his face and the taste of iron in his mouth, Juice came to the conclusion that his lip was busted.

"You okay kid?" asked Happy as he turned to face the Puerto Rican.

"Y-Yeah I think so…" whispered Juice.

Juice let Happy lead him to the other bedroom. He was shaking and he was breathing erratically. Happy's hand was gentle but still a firm presence against Juice's lower back. Stepping into the bedroom Juice was not really sure what to do, deep in thought he let out a surprised yelp when he was pulled into a tight hug. Closing his eyes Juice clinged to Happy as if the man was an anchor that kept him grounded, the hug was comforting and safe. They stood like that for a long time before Happy took a step back his hands resting on Juice's shoulders. Juice did not want the hug to end, but let Happy maneuver him towards to bathroom.

"Take a shower kid, it'll do you good."

Juice only nodded but did as he was told, shedding his clothes onto the bed and entered the small bathroom. The shower did him good, he was still shaking when he got out but he was breathing normally again. Happy was still in the room when Juice got out of the shower and after a quick check up that there was no injuries and that Juice was not too much out of it before he headed out for a smoke. Juice watched as Happy left the room before he started to look for some clothes to wear. After going through his own bag and coming to the conclusion that he had nothing comfortable to wear, he moved on to Happy's bag. Pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with the SAMCROW logo on, Juice crawled into bed.

10 minutes had passed and Happy was still not back, Juice slowly started to worry. His thoughts where jumpy and the voices in his head were coming back and he did not like it. They always told him to do stupid and dangerous things and right now they were just being down right mean to him. The voices were always mean, never nice just mean. Juice did not like them. In the end Juice got up from the bed and shuffled through to the other room to find the older man. Happy was sitting by the table, reading some old newspaper someone had left behind when Juice entered.

"What is it, kid?"

For a moment Juice considered not saying anything and just go back to the quiet and empty bedroom but then decided against it. Shuffling around a bit where he stood his hands playing with the hem of the too large shirt he was wearing.

"I… I can't sleep alone… please the voices…" mumbled Juice softly his eyes never meeting the other man's.

Happy seemed to understand what he was talking about as he got up with a low rumble only to stop and stare at Juice, first now noticing the younger males clothing choice. With a huff and a shake of his head, Happy steered Juice back to the bedroom. This time his hand a little bit firmer where it sneaked around Juice's waist pulling their bodies closer together.

Juice hummed low when Happy got into the bed with him and snuggled up closer to the Killer underneath the covers. His head was resting on Happy's chest, his body wrapped like an octopus around the bigger man. He was warm and safe where he was laying, and slowly the voices in his head stilled and went quiet. Happy was slowly petting Juice's hip, his hand moving to rest on the small strip of skin visible between the pants and the t-shirt. Juice liked it; he liked the feel of Happy's strong hand on him. It grounded him, made him feel calm. Closing his eyes, Juice snuggled closer to Happy as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Review please and tell me what you thought of the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

SOOO here's chapter three sorry it took me so long to update! Here it is, Tig/Juice part three, a bit short but I hope you like it! :)

-PsychoBlonde

 **TIG/JUICE**

Music was blasting throughout the clubhouse and even though Juice was upstairs in the dorm-rooms, it still felt was if he was in the middle of the party. Another charter was visiting in Charming and so the night's party was a bit rowdier and louder than normal. Juice was not partaking; there were a few members in the visiting charter he did not get along with, and so opted to stay away. Also, big parties like this were not really his scene.

Juice was hiding out in Tig's room, no one was stupid or crazy enough to invade Tig's space, especially as you never knew what kind of sight would greet you; this was the reason why the Puerto Rican had holed himself up there. He had watched two movies and was now watching random videos on YouTube, whilst listening to the sounds coming from downstairs. By the sounds of it, Juice made a well educated guess that the party was slowly winding down.

He was lazily watching a cat video when the door to the room banged open, and in staggered Tig, somewhat drunk and laughing. Tig was alone for which Juice was very grateful, it always got a bit awkward when the older man forgot Juice was there and would bring up a croweater only to kick her out when he notices that the room is already occupied by Juice.

"Still awake?"

"It's hard to sleep in this noise."

Tig chuckled as he started to strip, throwing his clothes around not caring where they landed. Juice followed the other man's movement around the room. Tig was a messy person and it showed dirty clothes lying around, cigarette packages and a lot of other things littered the room; this was also a reason to why people tried to steer clear of the room as you never knew what could be found lying around in there. Juice started to put away his laptop as Tig put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in, but did not manage to close the cat video window before Tig got a look at it.

"Aaaaw, watching cat videos? How cute."

Tig smirked, as he sat down on the bed. Juice could not help but pout at the older man's comment. Turning the power off on his computer, Juice placed it carefully on the small table beside the bed. He could feel those hypnotizing blue eyes on his back following his every move, watching him.

"Stop looking at me Tig."

"No, I don't think so, what else would I be doing?"

"Anything else, sleep for an example."

"No, it's not as fun as watching you."

For a moment the two of them only looked at each other, neither one of them saying anything. Juice twitched and Tig's smirk grew even bigger than it already was from before. The music was still blasting downstairs and Juice could hear Bobby's laughter seeping in through the walls. Tig was still smirking at him but it was not the same self-satisfied smirk from a few minutes ago but a softer gentler one. Juice was sure it was the closest thing Tig would ever come to a real smile. The younger Latino male did not hesitate to move closer to Tig when the older man made a come hither movement with his hand. Climbing onto Tig's lap, Juice wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, a small satisfied sigh escaping him when a pair of strong arms circled around his waist pulling him into a strong and secure hug.

"Well aren't you cuddly all of a sudden."

"Shut up…," muttered Juice.

Tig chuckled softly as his hands moved lower down over Juices waist and even further to squeeze that tight ass, drawing a soft purring noise from the young hacker. It was silenced with a kiss. It was not one of Tig's usual hard and hungry kisses; no it was a gentler kiss that tasted like beer and cigarettes. Juice closed his eyes as Tig's tongue entered his mouth, dominating him in a way that left him wanting more.

Juice squirmed as he tried to press their bodies closer together from his position in the other man's lap. The growing hardness beneath him only managed to worsen the tightness in Juice's own pants, where his hardening cock was straining against his pants. A small yelp escaped him as he was suddenly thrown onto his back with Tig hovering above him before once again his mouth was captured in a heated kiss. This one was a lot hungrier than the one before.


End file.
